BackPack The Destroyer
by None of the Above
Summary: BackPack has finally decided to rebel against Dora and his arch enemy, the Map. The actions taken after this will change Dora's fate, as well as that of certain others she meets.
1. The First Day of School

A/N- In future chapters, I plan on adding characters from different anime...things in. I was going to just leave it like this, but there's no Dora The Explorer category. Thus, I create a crossover. Any ideas for future characters? I'm willing to add anyone in(probably). This fanfic is not mine, but my friends, all I did was type it up into an acceptable format. Later chapters will be...partially mine.

BackPack The Destroyer   
Chapter 1

Dora walked into her Kindergarten classroom with her usual happy-go-lucky attitude. She pulled out her trusty map, and allowed it to direct her to her proper class. Good thing, too, because without it, she would have gone down the fourth grade hall and into a class with the children she was destined to meet later.

As she entered the class while teaching the invisible viewers to her imaginary television show that she always pretended she hosted how to say school in Spanish, the other students turned and stared. Any logical person would have realized that they had reason to stare, but Dora could not quite picture herself the odd one out. In her mind, she was special, fun to be around, smart, and had plenty of things in her trusty backpack. She was not, in her own little world, an insane child whose earlier years were not known to the world of television due to the simple fact that they were spent an an asylum.

An idea dawned on the rest of the class. She belonged back in the asylum, and it was their job to send her back. Oblivious to the plotting going on around her, Dora sunk into her assigned seat.

Class seemed to fly by, but that was mainly because the rest of the group of students could not get any work done due to Dora's rambling to the imaginary camera she was staring into. By recess, Dora had covered at least three TV broadcasts, with all physical and verbal attempts at making the girl shut up removed. All of the children, fame obsessed Dora exculded, groaned at the idea of sharing the playground with the big, mean fourth graders. Dora, as usual, saw it as an opportunity to make new friends and be the attention seeking Spanish speaking annoyance that she was.

She immediately walked to a nasty looking buch of fourth graders, and began rambling into the empty space that she seemed to think was a camera about meeting new friends and speaking more Spanish. She then turned to the children, and greeted them in a mixture of languages, one of which was neither Spanish nor English, and was probably not a language at all. The boys quickly trapped her inside a large circle of people, and the boy who seemed to be the leader promptly beat her up.

The next day, Dora limped to school with a new set of ideas and morals in mind. She stayed abnormally quiet through class, despite a few Spanish ramblings. As soon as recess began, Dora grabbed her backpack and rushed onto the playground.

The backpack quickly launched into its song, "BackPack, BackPack. BackPack, BackPack. I will someday kill you all and eat your tasty earth, before you realize I am evil it will be to late! BackPack, BackPack. BackPack, BackPack, yeah!" It stopped singing, and continued in a normal conversation tone. "Dora needs your help." Dora then pointed to a doll. "Is this the shotgun? Noooo." She pointed to an orange "Is this the shotgun? Noooooo. You children need help! You pointed to a rag doll and an orange! This is the shotgun." Dora then took the shotgun into her arms and took a few well-aimed practise shots. She immediately turned on the children who beat her up the day before and within ten minutes had killed them all.

She then gave the gun to Billy, a classmate almost as stupid as her. He took the gun and thanked her, not thinking it was real.

Their teacher ran up to the two. "Did you kill these children, Dora?"

She shook her head, pointing at Billy. "He has a shotgun. It must have been him."

The backpack, mission accomplished, uttered, "In time, I'll kill all of you...EVERY LAST ONE!" followed by maniacal laughter.


	2. At the End of the Rainbow

A/N: No one's reading, yet I feel the need to write Author's Notes anyway. Again, Stefan's idea, not mine. I'm sorry about the summary, I don't know what floats around in his mind or ideas for future chapters, so it's hard to do. In case anyone's wondering, I don't feel the need for a disclaimer, considering this is a _fanfiction_ site. If anyone's reading, PLEASE review, I'm a pyromaniac, so I don't mind flames. Just need something to prove that posting this isn't in vain. I leave you upon realizing that the Author Note isabout as long as half of the chapter.

BackPack the Destroyer  
Chapter 2: The End of the Rainbow

The next day, Dora decided to skip school so that she could go on another pointless, mindless adventure with the usual five songs. Her goal that day was to find a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow.

She removed the map from her backpack, only to find that BackPack had duct taped it shut in hopes that she would rip the map in an attempt to open it. His plan worked, until her imaginary audience warned her against it at the last minute.

Instead, she asked BackPack for a 'tape remover knife'. Unaware that this did not exist, he gave her the knife impaitently, not in the mood to have her guess which object was the tape remover knife.

Disappointed that his plan to kill the map did not work, BackPack began to sing, "Backpack Backpack, Backpack Backpack, I will someday kill you all and eat your tasty Earth, before you realize I am evil it will be too late, Backpack Backpack, Backpack Backpack, YEAH!"

Dora quickly removed the map from its duct tape prison and focused again on her journey.

Before she could find out where she would be going today, the imaginary audience began to jeer. She lost her temper and killed most of them, the rest fleeing in fear of the easily upset girl. The jeering later led to Dora, upon returning home, to ask her mother what 'get bent' meant. The explaination scarred her for life, but that is a story best saved for another time.

After she cleaned the blood from her hands and the piano wire used as a murder weapon, she opened the map and waited for instructions. The map told her to go through "The Forest" and over "The Hill" to get to the end of the rainbow.

Using tools provided by BackPack, she cut down the forest and rigged the hill with explosives, blowing it up along with its eight inhabitants.

Finally, she reached the "end" of the rainbow. There, she found a six and a half foot tall man, who BackPack pointed out as the Leprechaun. He provided Dora with a Hobo Switchblade. "Die, Mr. Leprechaun!" Dora exclaimed as she killed him, in the process cutting off his desperate denial of being a leprechaun. She found no gold, so pulled out the map at random. BackPack immediately burned it, thus Dora returned home that night sad and empty handed.

Her mother managed to fix the map in order to console her delusional child, making Dora a bit happier.

BackPack then whispered, "(Bleep) you all, MAP SHALL DIE PERMANANTLY NEXT TIME, along with Dora!"


End file.
